Dr Solo
by stargate5789
Summary: Han touches a stone that might change his life forever. As well as Indiana.
1. these tender moments

_Right after Raiders of the Lost Ark..._

"Indy," Marion said nudging him softly on the shoulder. "Indy, Indy.." she repeated. Finally he looked up from his drink. Instead of drinking it however, he swirled his finger inside the glass. "Hey," said Marion smiling assuringly "I'm sure they will research it soon enough." Indiana looked up at her and shook his head sadly. "They will put with all the other top secret junk." Then she slid over to his booth and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "The ark is the least of you worries." Marion said "There are more important things to do in your life." Indiana smiled at her and they took hands.

 _After 4,5 and 6 of Star Wars..._

"Tell me again why we have to be down here." Han solo complained. "We have all the secret information in here." said Leia. "They told me to organize things." "I don't care what they told you." He said "You need to have a break, you hear me? a break." but it seemed like she was too busy working with files. Feeling bored, Han walked around the room. Then he spotted a black crystal with a glowing pearl-like object inside. Curiosity spread onto his face. "What's this?" he asked Leia, the stone inches from his fingertips. She spun around. "Don't touch that." she warned. Han suddenly withdrew his hand from the strange glowing stone. "but what is it?" he asked again. "It's a switching stone." she said "It makes you switch places with someone in a different dimension." "Don't want to do that." he said backing away from it. "Plus," he added with a sly smile "I would miss having you around princess." A grin spread on her face as well as his. Then she wrapped her arms around him and leant into his body. Then softly their lips met. Starting to lean backward, he felt a box behind him. Not caring at the moment, he continued to kiss her. Then accidentally touching the stone with his back he realized something was strange. Leia wasn't kissing him anymore. He opened his eyes and saw a room he definitely not been in before.


	2. what the heck just happend?

"If you want a kiss, I'm right here." said a voice. Realizing his lips where puckered to thin air he covered his mouth and his face went red from embarrassment. He turned expecting the voice was from Leia but instead a pretty woman with black hair and brown eyes was cocking a eyebrow. Realizing this must be a dream he started slapping himself on the face. "wake up!" he told himself. Still there was no sign of being in the top secret information room (or TSIR) and the woman was still curiously cocking her eyebrow. "I think you had to much to drink." she said "I forget you don't have the same drinking capacity I do." she took his arm and they headed out of the bar.

Indiana Jones was having his own problems. It seemed as if Marion had suddenly had an urge to kiss him intensely on the lips. Indiana let it last for a little bit but then got tired. Then he realized that he was standing up which was very strange because he hadn't voluntarily got out of his seat last he checked. Then he opened one eye. He was shocked to see that it was not Marion but a brown haired beauty. He suddenly pushed her away. She looked surprised at his sudden movement. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Who are you?" he asked her. Leia rolled her eyes. "Really Han? don't act stupid." " _Han?_ " he asked his eyebrow raised. She suddenly looked extremely annoyed. "If this is a joke its not very humorous. Let's go." she said grabbing his hand and walking out the room.

Something strange Han noticed about this planet was everyone looked the same. No 4 eyes, no sharp teeth, no gray skinned or furry people to be seen. "What planet is this?" Han asked the woman. "Welcome to earth honey." she said sarcastically. Han Solo ignored the sarcasm. Suddenly he realized he was going to a girls home that he didn't even know her name. "What's your name?" he asked her. "How many drinks have you had Indy?" she said with concern. "My names Marion Indy, Marion remember?" Han Solo looked at her "Indy? what's that a pet name?" he laughed "You don't even know my name." Then she slapped him on the face. "What's the matter with you?" she asked angrily. "Of course I know your name." "Well then, what is it?" he sneered. "Its Indiana and if you say its not i'm going to slap you on the face again for acting like a moron!" she yelled at him. Then he raised his eyebrow in surprise. _This is not someone you want to tick off._ He thought in his mind.


End file.
